Blind Date
by NiennaAngel
Summary: JohnnyxLee Johnny and Lee get set up on a blind date by Oliver and Ray. To save their pride and ego they go through with it, but how will it turn out in the end? Number 7 in the Illogical Love series


Alexys asked me if I could write a oneshot for JohnnyxLee in my "Illogical Love" series and I promised I'd get it up. I apologize if this isn't that great but between the jellyfish sting that is itching like crazy and the benedryl that is making me fall asleep as I type this I can't help it. If it's not as good as you expected let me know and I'll make adjustments when I'm more awake.

Dedicated to Alexys

----------------------

Lee walked into the expensive restaurant feeling more than a little inadequate and inferior. He was pretty sure that the hostess who was watching him carefully thought he wasn't good enough to dine there. _I am going to kill Ray when I get home for setting me up on a blind date. I knew it was a mistake to come. It's not like I'm even interested in dating anyone right now._ He was about to approach the hostess when a familiar voice broke through his thoughts. "Lee? What are you doing here?" Lee turned around to come face to face with his red headed crush.

"Ray set me up on a blind date. I was going to say no, but he learned how to use Max's puppy dog eyes. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't fit in here and the hostess hasn't stopped glaring at me since I stepped in." Lee sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the hostess who was indeed still watching him very closely. "You'd think I was trying to rob the place."

Johnny smirked. "Looks like you're in the same boat I'm in. Oliver set me up on a blind date as well." They both looked at each other as the realization that they had been set up by their friends hit home fast and hard. "They set us up on a blind date. Wonderful. What the hell was Oliver thinking?" Johnny looked away from Lee trying to decide what his best option was. _I can't just run away. I'll look like a coward. I have to go through with this. Lee won't run with his tail between his legs, he's got too much pride._ Johnny looked back to the lion who was staring out the window clearly debating whether or not to go through with their set up. "We might as well go through with it. We'll never hear the end of it from Ray and Oliver if we don't."

Lee nodded slowly not really concentrating on the salamander's words, but his own inner thoughts. _I really am going to kill Ray. He knows I have a crush on Johnny! Is he trying to make a fool of me? This night can't get much worse, but I have to go through with it. I can't run away from any kind of challenge._ Lee turned his attention back to Johnny and sighed. "Would you mind dealing with the hostess? I have no desire to speak with her."

Johnny chuckled softly. "I'll talk. I go to this restaurant all the time so it won't be much trouble getting a table." Lee nodded and followed Johnny to the seating desk. "I'd like a table for two please. Non smoking." The hostess's eyes flicked past Johnny to Lee with a disdainful look to her face before picking up two menus and handing them to the waitress. They followed the waitress silently feeling a little awkward. They spent most of dinner trying to come up with small talk topics that would fill the uncomfortable silences that seemed to stretch for hours. Eventually the torturous two hours at dinner came to an end and they were left to decide what to do.

"I don't really want to face Ray just yet. Would you like to take a walk through the park? I always like to walk through wooded areas during the fall. The trees are beautiful this time of year." Lee looked over at Johnny and smiled tentatively.

"I thought I was the only one who enjoyed those kinds of walks. I know a park not far from here that not a whole lot of people go to. It's on the smaller side and tucked away. Only the locals really know about it. Will that be alright?" Lee nodded and they started towards the park. _I hope that I'm not reading into this too much. I hope he really is trying to spend more time with me. I really like him. I wonder what he'd do if I tried to hold his hand? I better not try it. He might run away if I do._ Little did Johnny know that Lee was having similar thoughts.

They strolled through the park in a silence that was slowly becoming less awkward and more comfortable. Lee spotted a bench beneath a group of trees and pointed it out to Johnny. "Let's go sit over there. We've been walking around for awhile now." Johnny nodded his agreement and joined the lion on the bench. _I have to say something to start a conversation. This date couldn't get much more awkward. I might as well say what's on my mind._ "Johnny, this date has been nothing but awkward from the beginning. We were friends before we found out Oliver and Ray set us up I don't see why we can't continue to act as friends now. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I'm okay with that. The only problem is that I don't know what to talk about." Johnny chuckled and titled his head back so that he could look up at the darkening sky through the multi-colored leaves. "I know we usually talk about whatever comes to mind, but I'm having trouble focusing on anything." He laughed as he shook his head. "At least the park is as beautiful as ever this time of year. My mom used to bring me here all the time when I was little."

"You never talk about your family. Out of all the times we've talked you've never once mentioned anyone other than your bastard father. What was your mom like?" Lee shifted so that he was facing the salamander clearly interested in what he had to say.

Johnny sighed and tilted his head back to stare up at the sky again. Lee couldn't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous the red head looked with the filtered sunlight shining down on his face. "She was wonderful. She always wanted me to be a kid rather than the future head of the McGregor clan. She died from breast cancer when I was seven though. I still miss her."

Lee rested his hand on Johnny's shoulder gently. "I know the feeling. I lost my mother when Mariah was born, but my father was killed in a rock slide when I was nine. He and I were really close so it still hurts to think about losing him." Johnny turned his head to smile at the lion beside him. "If you ever want to talk I'm willing to listen."

"Thank you Lee. That means a lot." Lee nodded before withdrawing his hand and resting it in his lap. They slipped into the kind of casual conversations they had when they weren't being set up on dates by their meddling friends. They eventually slipped into a comfortable silence that had been missing the entire evening. The sun set and the clear sky turned dark except for the pinpoints of light from the stars.

"New moon" Lee whispered softly. "Only the stars are out tonight."

"We should head back to the hotel. I don't want your teammates getting too worried about you or my team jumping to all sorts of indecent conclusions." Lee chuckled at the last half of Johnny's sentence. _I don't want to go back yet, but we really should head back. It's dark and I don't want to get caught by some thug out looking for an easy target._

Lee stood as Johnny did sorry to have the evening come to an end. _I wish we could have stayed here forever. It was so wonderful, but he's right. We need to get back to the hotel soon._ They walked back in silence and neither really noticed when their hands joined and their fingers intertwined. They stopped in front of the White Tigers' suite to say goodnight, but neither was really willing to let go of the other's hand. They both started to lean in and their lips met in the briefest of feather light kisses. They pulled back quickly and stared wide eyed at each other. "Johnny?"

"Did you want that to happen?" Johnny kept his words soft afraid that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack. Lee nodded as a light blush crept up onto his cheeks. "I did too." He leaned in and pressed their lips together in a second kiss. Their lips moved together easily. Lee reached up and rested his hand on the side of Johnny's neck gently running his finger nails against the skin. They pulled apart and Lee smiled up at Johnny. "I guess we should say goodnight now."

Lee stepped back as he reached into his pocket for his room key. "Goodnight Johnny. I think we'll have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

Johnny grinned. "How about over breakfast at this little café a few blocks from here? Nine AM?"

Lee nodded his agreement still smiling. "That sounds great. I'll meet you in the lobby at nine then." Johnny leaned over and pressed a fleeting kiss against Lee's lips. "Goodnight Johnny." Lee opened his door and walked in. His teammates were sprawled around the common room talking as he shut the door.

Ray looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Well, how did it go? You two were out for awhile."

"It went well once we stopped thinking of it as a date and started thinking of it as us just hanging out" Lee replied as he headed out the door.

"Did you get a kiss goodnight?" Mariah asked curiously.

Lee stopped and looked over his should at his baby sister. "Yes, Mariah, I got a kiss goodnight. That also happens to be the reason that Ray isn't going to die. Thank you, by the way." He walked into his room ignoring the pale tiger who was staring after him.

Johnny walked into his hotel room and walked right past his teammates not caring to discuss his evening with them. It didn't stop Oliver from following him into the bedroom though. "Did your date go well? You two are perfect for each other you know."

Johnny sat down at the foot of his bed to take off his shoes. "It was a disaster in the beginning, but eventually we calmed down enough to just talk like we do when we hang out and things go better. I guess you could say it went well in the end considering he let me kiss him goodnight."

Oliver grinned at the success of yet another one of his plans. His teammates knew him to be a matchmaker willing to meddle in everyone's lives if he thought it would make them happier. "I'm glad it went well. Are you going out with him again then?"

"We're going to breakfast tomorrow to talk things over about where we go from here. You can stop playing matchmaker between us. If anything's going to happen you've already set it in motion. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." Oliver left grinning at the confirmation of his successful plan. He just knew that if he could get Johnny and Lee out on a date that they would be perfectly happy together. He would have to thank Ray for lending a hand in his scheme.

------------

There. I hope you liked it. Please let me know. My sentences keep getting shorter. That's not a good sign.

Johnny: Go to bed already

Lee: Before you pass out with your computer in your lap

For once I think I'll listen to my characters. Goodnight all!


End file.
